Vehicular engine and engine systems can fail for a variety of reasons. In the event of a customer recognizing one or more engine malfunction symptoms (e.g., a cylinder misfire), the customer may bring the vehicle to a service technician. Conventional engine troubleshooting knowledge systems are designed to allow technicians to look up troubleshooting documentation given various symptoms, where the success criteria for the system is generally based on written feedback for each troubleshooting solution in combination with a rating provided by a user of the system. Metrics for measures of success are based on the number of feedbacks, response times for the feedback, and some summary statistics for the ratings.